I need my Mommy! english version
by LorelaiVictoria1611
Summary: Rory needs her mother more than anything at this moment, but how is that possible when they haven´t talked for over three years?LL and maybe RJ!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first fanfiction and it was actually a german ff. but I haven´t gotten any rewiews there so I translated it. My english is not the best but I hope there are not that many mistakes in it! ;-) please be not that hard with me and just read it! I hope you like the story, this is just the prologe because I just wanted to see if anybody reads it at all.

If you like it I will start with translating the next chapter!

Please give me a chance, because I love to write ffs and especially in english! Hope you like it and I get a few comments!

**I need my Mommy**

**Prologe**

**She sat in her car and drove along the street. She didn't know where she wanted to go, she had no goal. She didn't care where she just had to go away.**

**She couldn't sit at home and do nothing; she couldn't sit there and cry, everything reminded her of him. She was so hurt, that she packed a few things, loaded the car and just drove away without looking back. At that moment she didn't care where she could go she just did it.**

**Since that moment two weeks ago, when she was told, that he was dead, she just lived like in a bad film. She couldn't believe that this happened to her, why her and not somebody else? She had no clue.**

**She sat in her car and tried to drive away from all the pain, if it would help? She didn't know.**

**Tears rolled down her cheeks and she had problems to see where she drove. She looked through the mirror in the backseat. Her little daughter was sleeping peacefully but that was no wonder, it was in the middle of the night. She was glad about that, so her daughter couldn't see her tears, which she always was afraid of. The little girl saw her mother cry too much in the last days and she didn't knew how to take this. With her two years, she was too small to understand what happened and why her mother cried all the time.**

**After two hours of more driving she got tiered and had to find a hotel which she got after searching for half an hour. After she got her daughter tucked up in the bed she could go to sleep herself. It lasted a while before she fell asleep. She had so much in her head which stopped her from sleeping immediately, but sometime during thinking and watching her sleeping angel next to her, she fell asleep herself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for all your rewiews, i´m very happy about them. I tanslated the new chapter and hope there are not too many mistakes in it. But I think you will get what I mean. **

**I hope to get a lot of comments on the new one and I hope you all like it! ;-)  
**

Chapter 1

When Rory woke up the next morning she felt empty. She missed him so much that even breathing was hard for her. Tears came to her eyes again and she started to quietly sob, so that her daughter didn't wake up.

_How am I supposed to get through this? I need him so much and so does Lori, she needs her dad. Why did he do this and left us? He knew that it would be dangerous; he still has a family who needs him._

She couldn't understand why Logan did something this crazy for the Life and Death Brigade.

When she felt light movement next to her, she dried her tears and turn around to see in the piercing blue eyes of her daughter.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep good?" she asked the little girl and smiled, which wasn't easy for her at all. The two year old girl yawned and said:

"Yea, where are we Mommy?"

"We are in hotel somewhere in New Jersey. I thought we make a vacation for a few days, just the two of us."

Rory haven't told her what happened to her dad, just that he is somewhere in heaven and would take care of her from there. She thought Lori was too small to tell her the truth; she wouldn't understand it with her two years.

Rory thought about her mother and how much she would love to just go and see her, back to Stars Hollow, because she needed her more than anybody else at the moment. Even when she told herself that she would do perfectly fine without her. But she couldn't. Since their big fight over three years ago she hasn't talked to her at all, both were too stubborn to make the first step. And when she learned that she was pregnant, a few months after she moved in with her grandparents, she haven't had the heart to tell her mother about it and to make up with her. She didn't want that her mother would be more disappointed than she already was.

She wanted to go back to Yale after a very good talk with Jess, but then everything went different and she was pregnant and wasn't able to go to college anymore.

She moved to Logan's apartment and they married short after that. But she hasn't done that just because of the Baby but also because she really loved Logan. She was happy about her child and was really looking forward to be a mother even when she knew that it was maybe a little too early to have a Baby at twenty, but at least she was older than her mother was.

She felt really happy even if she had no contact to her old friends and family. She had Logan and his family and that was enough for her this time. Just at some little moments she thought about her mother and how her life would be when she had contact with her, but short after this, the thought, that her mother wouldn't like the life she lived came back. After all it was the live she ran away from.

Everything was perfect, when Lori turned one; Rory got a job at a very famous paper in New York and got her own column. But when the time went by, she missed her mother more and more although she couldn't get herself to even call her or write her a letter. Maybe she was too afraid because so much time went by but her mother could have got back in touch with her either but nothing.

So they lived their life and nothing happened.

"Come on, we get ready now and look for some breakfast, I'm hungry and I need Coffee" Rory told her daughter after a few moments of cuddling time and got up.

"Me Coffee too?" Lori asked an jumped off the big bed. Rory shook her head, she was a true Gilmore, she thought.

After breakfast they made their way to look for a supermarket to buy a few things, because she liked the hotel and thought they could stay there for a few days.

"Lori, please stay right by my side, otherwise you get lost and I can't find you!"

Rory took her hand and together they searched for some shampoo, she forgot to take with her when she left. Suddenly she crashed into someone:

"Sorry, I didn't pay attention!" But when Rory saw who she crashed into she froze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I´m very sorry for not updating so long but our internet hasn´t worked for a week. But now everything is fine again and you can read the next chapter! Hope you like it, and please review! **

**Chapter 2**

This couldn't be true.

"Rory"

"Mom" both women looked at each other and couldn't say a word. Both got tears in their eyes and when they finally realised what happened, they fell into each others arms and hugged and cried together. They both just stood their and were happy to finally be able to hold the other tight. Right at this moment, everything that happened was forgotten.

"What are you doing here?" came from both at the same time and they had to laugh about it.

"Ehm, Luke and I got away for a little holiday, just away from home and the whole stress, but what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

_Oh boy, I can't believe that she really stays in front of me. She looks so grown up, but she will be always my little baby I can't help it. How much _

_have I missed her._

Rory answered: "I had to go away for a few days to, couldn't stand it at home anymore." During this sentence her eyes welled up again, which worried Lorelai immediately.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Mom, I'm so happy to see you, I missed you so much." And she threw herself back in her mothers' arms, like a little kid. She didn't want to talk about Logan at the moment, even if she had to tell her mother about it soon. She could see the worry in her mother's eyes.

"Oh I missed you too, you don't know how much. I love you!" Lorelai said after she wondered about what was up with her daughter. She was so happy to have her daughter back in her arms, even if she could feel that something was up with her beloved baby girl, she saw it the first time she looked her in the eyes.

"I love you to mom, I'm so sorry for what happened. I was so stupid and let my dream slip away just because ONE stupid person. I never wanted anything what happened; I'm so so sorry Mom!"

... they both heard a cry from a few ... away.

"Oh my god, Lori!" Rory slipped away from her mother and ran in the direction of the crying and saw her daughter, which was totally scared and didn't know where she was.

"Sweetie, I told you to stay by my side and not to go away because you could get missing. Oh Honey, come here." She told her little daughter and took her in her arms to sooth her. Lorelai, who walked behind Rory, looked at her with big eyes and couldn't believe what was happening there.

"Ehm Mom?" _Oh boy. How am I supposed to tell her that she is a grandmother and she never new? She looks so confused, I hope this ends not with a fight again; I couldn't stand this at the moment. Ok, where do I start?_

"Ehm, can I introduce you to my daughter Lori? Actually her name is Lorelai Mayleen Huntzberger."

"Wow" was all Lorelai could get out at this moment. She couldn't believe it, her daughter; her Baby had a Baby herself. Rory could see the disappointment in her mothers eyes, Lorelai just looked at her and said nothing. Rory got worried at some point and believed in a big fight that would happen immediately.

"You have a kid? And you never told me about it?" Rory could hear the sadness in her mothers' voice.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant, but I didn't know how. I was so scared about your reaction; I didn't want that you get even more disappointed in me than you were anyway. I'm so sorry, I know that it was absolutely stupid, but I can't turn back the time." Lorelai couldn't understand how this could happen. What did she do, that her own daughter was afraid of her so much and couldn't tell her something like that? She was hurt because of this, but she didn't want to fight with her again.

"Wow, another Lorelai, but Huntzberger? So you are married to Logan and he is her father?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, but not anymore." Rory answered and looked at the ground. The last part she just whispered to herself and hoped her mother didn't notice it. Lorelai heard what her daughter said, but decided to not ask her about it, at least not now. Even if she died to know what was going on. _I will ask her later_, she thought.

Instead she looked in the ocean blue eyes of her granddaughter, who looked at her, still with tears in her eyes from the shock.

"She is absolutely beautiful. She looks exactly like you!" she said.

"Yes that's true, she has our eyes, but she has your dark curls." You couldn't see them because of the hat she wore.

"It looks absolutely cute, but I have my problems with it." She smiled. Lorelai had to laugh about that and said: "Oh I believe this, I need so much time, even when I had a lot of practice." Both women had to laugh about that and Lori had to smile too, even though she didn't know the woman in front of her. Normally she was afraid of people she never saw before. But for her, this woman had something that she rally liked and made her comfortable.

"Do you have a little bit time? We could get a coffee it you want, because I had my last a looooong time ago and I need my drug, otherwise I have to die!" Lorelai said very dramatically what caused Rory and even Lori to laugh, something that Rory hadn't done in a long time. It was great that her mother was able to make her feel better, but she was always able to do that.

She was so happy to see her mother again, even if they had to talk a lot about what happened, but she just loved to spent time with her. She said yes to Lorelais offer and they both searched for a little café to talk.

They had a really good time and talked about everything. What happened in the mean time and some funny stories about Stars Hollows crazy people and they really had fun. They swore to each other, to never get in a fight like that again and that nothing on in this world could ever get them apart again.

Rory also told Lorelai about Logan at some point. But she wanted to tell the whole story another time, because Lori was with them and she didn't want to cry in front of her again. So they talked just about happy things and even Lori told her grandmother everything that came to her mind as good as she could, but she was good for a two-year-old.

When it was time for Loris nap and she got tired and whinny, they decided to meet for dinner again together with Luke, what made Rory very exited. He was always like a father to her and she missed him a lot, too. So they said their goodbyes and both got in the direction of their hotels with a very happy smile on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**I´m so sorry for not updating for so long. But I was really busy. I hope you like the new chapter and please rewiew! **

**Chapter 3**

"Luuukee!" Lorelai screamed when she came back to her hotel room. Luke instantly ran out of the bathroom,

"Lorelai, what happened? Everything ok with you?" he asked concerned.

"You won't believe me who I met!" She said exited.

"Your Mother?"

"Oh dear God no! Do you always have to think of the worst? No of course not. You can guess again!" She said with a big smile on her face and bounced up and down in front of him.

"Hmmm, by the way you are bouncing maybe the bangles?"

"Wrong again. Better than the Bangles even though that would have been pretty cool!"

"Oh my God say it already and stop bouncing like that, it's really annoying!" He said and held her by the arms to stop her.

"Okay, okay I will tell you. So, I went to the supermarket not far from here to get something what I forgot to bring. Oh shoot, now I have to go again! Anyway I was at the supermarket and walked through the isles and then I ran into someone." She hasn't noticed that during her story she began crying again and the tears one after the other rolled down her cheeks.

"I haven't recognized her at first. My little Baby, my Rory was standing in front of me. She is here and we talked and we want to go out for dinner tonight and, oh Luke, I'm so happy!" now she also started to sniff and let herself fall in Luke's arms, who was a little bit out of it from her speech and had to process what his wife had told him.

"Wow Lorelai, that's wonderful, I'm so happy for you. See, I always told you that everything will be alright someday. Wow, I'm really happy! And tonight you to want to go to dinner?" Lorelai had calmed down in the meantime and looked at Luke again, as he wiped away the last tears from her face.

"Yes, but not just us, we all, you are coming with us. Rory is so happy; she wants to see you again. And Lori, she wants to meet her grandpa!"

_Oh Boy, did I really say that? I originally wanted to tell him on a more gentle way. And grandpa, that's__ so old. Although it suits him not that he's old or something. Oh no, that means I'm a grandma then! But I'm much too young for that! I totally forgot about that. I guess we have to teach the kid something else._

"What did you say? Grandpa? Lori? Does Rory have a kid?" Luke asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes honey, she has a kid, a little daughter but I better tell you when you're sitting." She said and led the totally confused Luke to the couch so that he won't faint.

When Rory came back to the Hotel she took Lori, who fell asleep on the way back, to bed. She was so happy that she had her mom back even though she wasn't sure if everything was totally solved between them. They haven't spoken with each other for a very long time and they both lived without the other for a long time. Rory had changed; she had a kid now and had to take reasonability. And Logan's death also changed her, like it would every other person too who had lost somebody. She wasn't sure if she could ever have this great relationship with her mother that she had before the fight. She hoped so much for it and she swore to herself that she would do everything to get this relationship back. She needed her mother and especially today she saw how much she really missed her. But she didn't want to think about the "what if" just now. She was exited about the dinner and hoped it would distract her from the thoughts about Logan.

With that thought she got into the bathroom and got ready for tonight. When she was finished she set on the sofa and tried to concentrate on the book in her hand.

At night, when all of them were finally in front of the restaurant, mother and daughter fell into each others arms. When Lorelai released her daughter from her grip, Rory saw Luke and also hugged him tight.

"Luke I missed you so much. It's so great to see you again. How are you?"

"Hi Rory, I missed you too and I'm fine but what about you? He asked her with concern.

"I guess Mom told you, right?"

"Yea, she did. I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Thanks Luke, but I don't really want to talk about it." Rory said ad looked to the floor.

"But I want to introduce you to somebody!" she said fast and looked to Lori who hid behind Lorelais legs and looked at Luke whit big eyes.

"Oh sweets, you don't have to be afraid. That's your grandpa Luke he won't bite you he's really nice."

She bent down to pick up the little girl and pointed at Luke.

"Luke I want to introduce you to my daughter Lorelai Myleen Hunzberger."

Luke was totally fascinated by the little girl and couldn't believe that this cute kid was actually Rory's. For him she was still the little girl with the big blue eyes what invited him to her caterpillar's funeral.

After everyone was introduced and greeted they went into the restaurant, to have a nice dinner together. When everyone was seated and they all had ordered their food, Rory saw the rings on her mothers and Luke's fingers. Lorelai noticed this immediately.

_Oh no I totally forgot to tell her about it. I hope she is not mad at me. I guess it's better if I tell her now._

"Oh Rory, I think I have to tell you something. Luke and I are married for one and a half years now."

"Wow that's big news. Ehm congratulations you two even though it's a little late for that."

Rory always thought that Lorelai had married she was happy about this even though she really wanted to be a part of it. But she couldn't have expected that, she hasn't invited Lorelai to her wedding either. And even worse, hasn't told her about Loris birth.

_One point for her I guess._

"Rory I'm really sorry that I haven't invited you but I didn't know where I could find you. I waited so long for you to come back because I didn't want to marry without you, but you never came and then I did it anyway. I'm so sorry!"

"No Mom you don't have to be sorry. I'm happy for you guys and it was my fault."

The night hat gone smoothly and they all enjoyed being together again. But everyone noticed that Rory wasn't really her old self.

By the end of the night they all arranged to go to the park together with Lori.

**Please rewiew, I would really love it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**spellchecker: Ok I think I have replaced all mistakes now. Sorry for that, I simply forgot to overlook it before I posted it. I have replaced the missing word, that I forgot to translate because it slipped my mind when I wrote it and also replaced the wrong form, too. I hope everything is Ok now. Thanks for recognizing it! ******

**7thgirlgal: Yes Lorelai told Rory about Logans death. It was during their talk in part three at the end. ******

**Chapter 4**

One week later all of them drove back to Stars Hollow. Lorelai refused to let Rory alone, because after a few days she got very quiet again and wouldn´t really talk much. Lorelai wanted to watch her and just wanted her daughter to be home again.

They made the bedroom of Lorelais house bigger and added another room to it for future kids to come. But at the moment it was used as a guest-room. Rorys room was exactly the same Lorelai just couldn´t handle changing it.

When they all arrived at the house Babette immediately came out of her house to greet them. Paul Anka came running after her very happy to see his family again. When Lori saw him she got a little afraid of the little furry dog that wanted to greet her excitedly.

Now it was after ten the next morning and Rory came out of her room. She had big, swollen, red eyes because she cried herself to sleep again. She felt horrible, she missed Logan so much. Evan the fact that she was home again couldn´t change her mood.

She looked around the kitchen and immediately spotted the coffee on the counter. When she came closer she recognized a peace of paper next to the coffee-maker.

Good morning Sleepyhead,

I made you coffee, but I bet it was the first thing you saw when you came out of your room.

I took Lori with me to the Diner otherwise we would have starved to death and we couldn´t wait any longer. If you want you can come here and get a fresh cup of coffee ;-)!

We wait for you.

Love,

Mom

When she red this letter she had to smile a little. How much she loved this little crazy letters of her mother.

She took the by now cold coffee and sipped a little.

„Bläh, this is disgusting how long does this stay here?" she said and made a face. Then she had gone upstairs to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. When she was finished she made her way to the diner. When she arrived she saw her mom sitting at the counter. It looked like she was busy bugging her husband and Lori sat next to her laughing about her grandma. When the bell above the door rang Lorelai turned around immediately.

„There you are, we waited here for ages." Lorelai told her.

„Good Morning to you too Mom!" She shot back sarcastically and gave her daughter a kiss on the head and seated herself next to her.

„Good Morning Rory, what can I get you?" Luke asked her when he came out of the kitchen.

„See Mom? That´s how you greet someone when he comes in and no thank you Luke I´m not hungry. I just need coffee, please." She said to her Mom at first and then to Luke.

„But Honey you have to eat something. You never refused breakfast, we Gilmore Girls can´t live without breakfast!" Lorelai said very surprised about her daughters lack of appetite.

„Mom, I´m not hungry and you don´t know my new eating-habits anyway. We haven´t seen each other for three years and I changed a lot in this time, okay? And that´s why I´m not hungry." She almost screamed at her mother through the hole diner. And on her way to the door she screamed also:

„And by the way I´m not a Gilmore anymore!" With that she was out the door and gone. Lorelai was totally perplexed and didn´t know what to say. Luke, who watched all this asked:

„What was that?"

„I have no idea" Lorelai said and but couldn´t leave her eyes from the door. But then she heard Lori cry who couldn´t understand why her mother came in and started to yell and then went out the door without her.

„Mommy!" she cried and Lorelai took her in her arms and tried to sooth her.

„Oh Sweetie, stop crying. Mommy just went home and is waiting for you. She is a little sad at the moment because your Daddy isn´t there. but I will tell her that she shouldn´t yell so much, ok?"

Lori looked at her with her big blue eyes and shook her head slightly yes. Then she hid her head in Lorelais shoulder and sniffed slightly. Lorelai was so sorry for her Granddaughter, she lost her Daddy and was too little to understand what happened to him. And her Mommy yelled and ran away without her. She hugged the little Girl evan tighter to herself.

„Hey Lori, what do you think? Do you want to come to the Inn to work? I bet Sookie has some cookies for you. After that we look for your Mommy, ok?"

Again the little one just nodded her head and Lorelai gave Luke a kiss goodbye and left the Diner together with her granddaughter.

When she arrived at the Hotel, Lori almost got squished by Sookie who hugged her so tight. When Lorelai freed her from Sookies grip she got the cookies that Lorelai promised her earlier and they had fund with Sookie until Michel came into the kitchen with his usual grumpy face.

„I didn´t know small throbbing screamers are allowed to come in the kitchen. This isn´t a kindergarden!" He said with a very disgusted face and his typical french accent.

„Since this Child is your employers granddaughter and you can´t do anything about it?" Lorelai replied with a big smile on her face. Lori was a little skeptical about the man in front of her but had to laugh at him.

„Look Sweetie, I bet uncle Michel over there would love to play with you."

„God help me!" He said and ran out of the kitchen.

„Uncle talks funny!" Lori said and all of them had to laugh evan more.

In the afternoon they made their way home and Lori danced in her seat in the car to the Bangles CD that Lorelai switched in and Lorelai sang to it. Everything that happened this morning was forgotten. But when they arrived home and Lorelai looked into Rorys room she wasn´t there. Lorelai started to panic immediately and wanted to start searching but she couldn´t leave Lori by herself at home. So she tried to stay as calm as she could and took Lori in her arms to lay her down for her nap.

After she was asleep she called Luke and asked him if he had seen Rory, but when he answered her question with no, she worried evan more.

Where could she be? That´s so unusual for her to just walk away. Even though she did it before. But I don´t believe she is with my parents, her car is still outside. I have to find her, maybe Babette can look after Lori.

With this thought she ran to her neighbor who was happy to help her and ran off to search for her daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry that it took me so long to update but I had a lot going on in the last months. I try to update more from now on, because the german version of this story is finished and I just have to translate it.

Hope you still read my story and review. ;-)

**Chapter 5**

Lorelai was running trough Stars Hollow for over an hour now to find Rory, but nothing. She went to Luke's Diner, to Lane's, asked Miss Patty and searched everywhere, but without succsess.

She nearly lost her mind and wanted to call the police when she stopped in her tracks. There was only one place where she hadn't looked jet. She ran as fast as she could and when she arrived she saw someone sitting on the bridge. She immediately ran to Rory's side and sat down.

„Hon, what are you doing here? Why did you run away? What have I said to make you so furious?" She asked her daughter.

Rory looked at her with tears in her eyes. „I'm sorry Mom, but I couldn't stand this anymore. You haven't said anything wrong, but I couldn't sit there and do like nothing was wrong, I can't do this. Nothing is like it's supposed to. He isn't there anymore and he will never come back, I just miss him so much. I don't know if I can live without him. I really tried it, but it's so hard." She started to cry evan more and Lorelai took her in her arms and hugged her tight. She was so incredibly sorry for her daughter. She kind of new how her she must feel about Logan's death, but Rory never said how much it really got to her and what really happened. Maybe this secret would finally be revealed today.

„Sweetie, don't you want to tell me what happened to Logan? Maybe it will help you, maybe I can help you better, if I know. Tell me please?" Lorelai said and tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear and rocked back and fourth a little.

It took a while until Rory started to speak. She tried to find the right words and strength to talk about it.

„He went on trip with the Life and Death Brigade. Another stupid and dangerous action. They went to the sea, to jump from a stupid cliff. I tried to hold him back, but he would't listen to me. The whole time I had a crazy feeling in my stomach but he didn't care. I told him to think of his daughter, but he just said that everything will be alright and then..." She couldn't talk anymore, the tears were to strong and she just buried her head in her Mom's jacked and cried. Lorelai herself had tears streaming down her face.

„ Oh Rory, I'm so sorry, thats so terrible. I don't know what so say." She just hugged Rory tighter. After a minute Rory continued.

„The Policeman said on the day they wanted to jump, was a terrible storm but they jumped anyway. I guess they thought it would give them a special kick or something. They din't care that they risked their lifes with this until Logan crashed into a rock." She started to cry again.

„He was dead immediately!" She clung to her mother and started to shiver. Lorelai just held her and let her cry, she hoped it would help her.

„He just would't listen to me and now he is't there anymore. I'm so mad at him for leaving us, how could he do this? How could he think, that we could live without him? I miss him so much Mom!"

„I know Sweetie, I know. And I can fully understand that you are mad at him, but you can't change it. He won't come back. You have to try to get over it, I know it will be hard and you are not sure if you can do this, but I'm here and Luke is here. The whole town is there for you for gods sake. I know you can do this, together we pull through this. If you don't do it for you, than do it for your daughter. She needs you more than anything in the world."

Rory just nodded yes but left her head on Lorelais shoulder. They both sat there a little bit longer, hugging each other tight. Both deep in their own thoughts.

„I'm hungry!" Loralai said after a while and Rory looked up. After a few seconds she began to smile a little.

„Yea me too. Let's go to Luke, I have to catch up on breakfast."

Both brushed the remaining tears off their faces and went to Luke's.

While they ate, both chatted about everything but the earlier subject, both had enough of sadness for the whole day.

When they came home Lori was sitting at the coffee table and colored, while Babette was sitting on the couch. When the door opened, the little Girl sprang to her feet after she saw who came in.

„Mommy!"

„Hey Pumpkin, did you have fun with aunt Babette?" Rory asked her daughter after she took her in her arms.

„Yea, telled funny storys and colored." Lori told her mother, who had to smile at her daughters pronunciation. She sat her back on the ground and Lori showed her the pictures she made.

„Thanks Babette for watching her, I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Lorelai said.

„Oh no Doll, she was an angel, we had fun. Tell me when you need my help again."

„Thanks Babette, I really appreciate it." Babette said her goodbyes to the Gilmore Girls and left trough the front door.

„Hmm what do you think? Should we make a movie night a la Gilmore? Lori has to catch up a lot." Lorelai asked Rory with a smile on her face. She missed those nights with her daughter. Maybe it would help Rory to think of something else for a bit. Rory loved the idea and all three of them made themselves comfortable on the couch, Lori between Lorelai and Rory.

When Luke came home that night, bringing dinner, he joined them for a bit, but went to bed not long after. He wanted to give them the time. He took Lori with him, who fell asleep a while ago and put her in her bed.

Rory and Lorelai watched the movie until the end and laughed, even Rory made stupid jokes about the actors and had a great time with her mom. She lay her head on her mothers shoulder and both fell asleep snuggled up together on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, the next chapter is translatet and I hope it has not too many mistakes in it. But if someone of you wants to be my beta reader I would appreciate it a lot, because I know how annoying it can be to read a story with mistakes in it.

So I hope you like the chapter and review a lot. :-)

**Chapter 6 **

The next days just flew by. Rory was much better after her talk with Lorelai. It was good to talk about everything and it helped her to deal with it.

Most of the following days were good ones. She woke up, took care of Lori and brought her to daycare, because she decided to stay in Stars Hollow, and worked at the Dragonfly to help her mother. She took time off at the paper, because she couldn't write at the moment, she just couldn't deal with other peoples problems. She had much bigger problems on her own right now. But working at the Inn was great, it was just like years ago, when she helped after school. But the best was, that it helped her to set her mind off of Logan for a while.

But then there were the bad days. These always followed when she had dreamed of Logan and woke up crying. She had problems getting up and sometimes she couldn't at all. She spend the whole day at home and buried herself under her blankets. Lorelai had to take Lori to daycare and got her in the afternoon. She new that it was best to leave Rory alone, even if it hurt to see her like this. But these days got less the more time passed by and Lorelai hoped that they would stop soon.

Today was one of the bad days again. Lorelai helped Lori with changing into her clothes and afterwards they went to Luke's for breakfast. When both were deeply engrossed in their breakfast, Luke came to their table and sat on a chair next to Lori and opposite Lorelai and stroked over Loris head with his hand. The little girl looked up at him and smiled before she shoved another peace of pancake into her mouth.

„Ehm, have I told you, that we will get a visitor soon?" He asked his wife with a guilty look on his face.

„No I guess not and why do you look so guilty? Does TJ want to hammer a hole in our bedroom again?" she said and looked at her husband.

„No not really but I don't know if this news is much better. Jess will come to visit. He called me yesterday."

„What? Yesterday? And why didn't you tell me sooner? Do you trust me so little?" She said with an angry look on her face. Luke knew that she would react like this, but he knew what she thought of Jess and he didn't want to screw up their evening.

„Of course I trust you, Lorelai! Never question that again, ok? I just knew how you would react and we had such a great time last night. I couldn't screw that up."

Lori had no interest in the whole conversation. She had finished her breakfast and was now looking out the window to watch the people prepared everything for the firelight festival. She had to smile at Kirk who ran around like crazy with his walkie-talkie.

„Why is Jess coming? And when was the last time he called? Five years ago? Does he need someone again who is taking him in?" Lorelai asked, still a little angry.

„No he doesn't. He apologized for not calling and he told me, that he is working for a publisher and wrote two books. He just wants to know how we are. He changed, Lorelai, he is living a good life." He told her.

„I have to see that for myself. You sure that he doesn't want anything like all the other times? He never called just to know how we are, he didn't even like us." She said.

Yes, I know he has changed, I just know that. And you can see for yourself today. He should be here soon." Luke said with a light smirk on his face. Lorelai on the other hand couldn't believe that Jess is supposed to come today. She couldn't even prepare for this and what was she supposed to tell Rory?

In exactly this moment the Diner door swung open and a jung man with black hair and a suitcase came in.

„Hey Uncle Luke, you missed me?" Jess asked when he saw Luke sitting at a table.

„Jess, nice to see you again." Luke stood up and hugged his nephew. When they separated, Jess looked at Lorelai who had a fake smile on her face, still shocked from the news.

„Lorelai, long time no see!" He greeted her.

„Hi Jess, how are you?" She asked polite. Jess saw the little girl sitting next to Lorelai, who looked at the strange man with her big blue eyes.

„I see, you finally changed Lukes mind about kids. Congratulations!" He said to Lorelai.

„Ehm, yea I have, but that isn't our daughter, even though she looks like it. We don't have kids of our own yet." Lorelai told him, not sure how he would react if he new that Lori was Rory's daughter.

So you stole one? Thats not the right way. Do her parents know this?" He joked. He didn't really understand why they sat here with a kid if it wasn't theirs.

„No of course not! That's, Lori is, Rory's daughter." Lorelai finally said. Jess couldn't believe this. Rory had a kid? That can't be true. And who was the father anyway? He hoped it wasn't blondie.

„What? But..." But Lorelai interrupted him.

„Yes, she is Rory's daughter. Luke could you look after her for a minute? I don't want to discuss this in front of her." Lorelai asked her husband.

„Of course, Jess? You two can go upstairs, you also sleep there because the house is full." Jess nodded and followed Lorelai up the stairs, where she told him everything that happened. Jess couldn't believe what she said, it was a little too much information at once and it sounded so not like the Rory he knew and loved. Yes he was sure, that he still loved her. Even if it would take a long time until he would admit this to her. At the moment he just wanted to be there for her as a friend, because that's what she needed at the moment. His feelings weren't important now. So he went outside to take a walk and to think.

Lorelai went back down to see her husband and granddaughter walk from table to table together to take orders. Lori was wearing Luke's baseball cap and had fun with her grandpa.

When she looked at Luke with this tiny girl in his arms she thought about how it would be to have a baby with him. How it would be, if he worked with his own kid in the diner. She liked that thought a lot and she was sure, that he would be the perfect daddy. She hoped that this dream would come true some day.

She watched them for a few more minutes until she noticed, that she had to go to work. She went over to the pair and gave Luke a kiss, before she made her way to daycare and the Dragonfly Inn.


End file.
